The House on Elm Street
by ShakenThunder
Summary: The old house has been abandoned for years. But Freddy hasn't gone to hell just yet. Anna Tillman and her family move in. Can you guess who decides to come out and play? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've never done a story like this, so bare with me lol. Thank you, ForeverNocturnal for inspiring me.:D Hope you enjoy.:)**

Anna Tillman ran down the seemingly neverending dark hallway. It was very humid in here, and Anna was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. She stopped to listen to see if she could hear him. She stood there in the dark... listening... nothing. Anna decided standing there wouldn't help anything, so she started running deeper into the darkness, completely unaware of where she was going.

What the hell kind of nightmare was this? Was it even a dream? Everything felt so realistic... but it couldn't be, could it? Anna didn't remember coming to this place, then again, she didn't remember waking up here either. It had to be a dream. Then why did it feel so real...?

The horrible, deafening screeching noise threw Anna out of her thoughts. "Shit..." she cursed under her breath and started running faster.

Footsteps could be heard under the screeching. He was coming... and Anna could hardly see anything. Where was he?

What was that? A light? A light!

Anna ran toward the reddish-orange light at the end of... wherever she was. After what seemed like hours, she reached it. Where was she? A... boiler room...? What the hell? How did she get to this place?

"This can't be real," Anna said aloud, to no one. "You're... you're not real! You're only a nightmare!"

His laugh surrounded her. She looked around, frantic. "Who are you? !" she cried. "Where are you?"  
>"I'm right here."<p>

Anna looked around more. "Where...? Show yourself!"

The man laughed. "Alright."

Anna screamed when a hand gripped her arm. She quickly jumped away and ran forward, deeper into the boiler room. "Help me, please!" she yelled.

"Your fear only stregnthens me," the man's voice echoed.

"Leave me alone!" Anna raced up a flight of stairs to the upper part of the room. "Stay the hell away from me!"

The man laughed. "Oh, Anna. Sweet, sweet Anna."

"How do you know my name?" Anna leaned back against a wall and frantically searched for any sign of her stalker.

"I know the names of all my children. Look behind you."  
>Anna shook her head. "I don't want to!"<p>

"LOOK, you little bitch!"

Anna didn't know what to expect. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly forced herself to turn around. Her eyes slowly slid open. She stood at the end of a walkway leading up to an old abandoned house. The house was large and white. It looked pretty broken down, yet in fairly good shape. Anna stepped backward. "Why am I here?"

She turned back around, but the boiler room wasn't behind her anymore. She was on a dark, empty street. Peaceful looking homes lined up and down it. She turned back to the house. THE MAN WAS SUDDENLY IN HER FACE. "Boo!"

Anna screamed...

...and rolled out of bed.

The alarm clock on her nightstand was blaring out its alarm. Anna looked around, very confused. What had just happened...?

"Anna, sweetie?"

Heather Tillman opened Anna's bedroom door. "Anna, you okay?"

Anna slowly stood up and shut off her alarm clock. "Y-yeah, Mom. I'm fine..."

"You rolled out of bed," Heather informed her.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I know. It was a nightmare."

Heather nodded. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving at ten."

Anna waved. "Okay... bye."

Heather shut the bedroom door. Anna fell back onto her bed. That dream had seemed so real... too real.

"The house needs a little repairment, but I think you'll like it, Anna," Heather said as they drove through the unfamiliar town. "It's got two stories."

"So did our old house back in Philidelphia," Anna said, gazing out the window at the strange place. "I don't know why we couldn't stay there."

"Anna, sweetie, you know it's my job," Heather said. "I had to come here if you wanna keep... well, living."  
>Anna sighed. "Okay... how much farther?"<p>

"Well, we're in Springwood now," Heather informed her daughter. "Just a few more... there it is!"

Anna looked where her mother was pointing and nearly had a heart attack. The house they were moving into was the exact same house she had seen in her dream.

"I've seen this place before," said Anna quietly.

Heather made a face. "What?"

Anna shook her head, realizing it was impossible. "Nothing..."  
>Heather shut off the ignition and stepped out. "Come on. Help me get the bags in." <p>

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short and probably crappy beyond belief, but I just wanted to get the main character, Anna Tillman introduced. Next chapter... I don't know what the next chapter will be lol. Just find out when it gets here. So I'd like some feedback. Review please?;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was up in her room, unpacking a few boxes. She only had, like, three already unpacked, and most of the stuff lay scattered out on the carpeted floor. She was using her box cutter to open them with.

"Wow, this is so boring," she said to no one. She bounced a little on her bed. They didn't have TV yet, so if she took a break, what was there to do? Then she noticed a huge box sitting in the corner. A huge smile spread over her face.

Ten minutes later, Anna was bouncing happily around her room, "Blow" by Ke$ha blaring from her stereo. The happy party music made unpacking a whole lot more fun, and an hour and a half passed by in five minutes.

Heather knocked on the door and let herself in. Anna didn't hear her mother over the continuous, "Blo-o-o-o-o-o-ow!" in the room.

"Anna!" Heather yelled.

Anna stopped putting books into her bookshelf (which she had just put up, by the way. Who says girls can't drive a nail?) and turned to Heather. She ran over to the stereo and shut it off. "Yeah, Mom?"  
>"Dinner's almost ready," Heather replied. "Come on down and wash up." Heather shut the door.<p>

Anna walked out into the hallway and down to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and turned on the sink. The water was a bit muddy at first, but it cleared right up. Anna scrubbed her hands together until they squeaked. It was like an OCD thing, her hands had to squeak or she'd go nuts.

Heather had just finished setting the table when Anna got downstairs. "What are we having?" Anna asked, taking a seat across from where her mother had planned to sit.

"Spaghetti," Heather replied, grabbing a pot and dropping some noodles into Anna's empty plate.

Anna smiled. "Yum." She loved spaghetti more than One Direction.

Heather sat down across from Anna. "You wanna say Grace?"

Anna nodded. "Sure." She and her mother locked hands, and she commenced.

Just as Anna finished saying the dinner prayer, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Anna chirped. She got up and walked through the house to the front door. She pulled it open and faced a teenage girl about her age. The girl had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. She was about Anna's height, and she had a very large smile on her face. "Hello!" Anna greeted.  
>"Hi," said the girl. "My name's Destiny. Destiny Brown, from across the street." She smiled.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Destiny," said Anna. "You wanna come in?"

Destiny's smile got bigger. "Oh, yeah! Sure!"

Soon, Anna, Destiny, and Heather were talking like they'd known each other for years at the dinner table. "So, where are you guys from?" Destiny asked.

"Philidelphia," Anna replied. "We moved here because of my mom's job."

"What kind of job transfers you to Springwood, Ohio?" asked Destiny. "Of all places."

"She works for a big office corp," Anna replied.

"Oh, Daniel Stevens Paper & Faxing Inc.?" Destiny cooed. "Wow! My dad works there!"

"Oh, that's really cool!" Anna sang. Maybe Springwood wouldn't be so bad after all. She already had a friend.

"So, you live across the street?" said Heather.

Destiny nodded. "Yep. Just right over there." Boy, this girl was peppy.

"That's nice," said Heather, taking a bite of her spaghetti. "You and Anna could become good friends. She never had many friends back in Philidelphia."

"Mom!" Anna cried.

Heather shrugged. "It's true..."

"It's okay," said Destiny. "You've got a friend in me!"

Just the way Destiny said those words made Anna feel really good. Springwood could be alright.

Monday was Anna's first day at Springwood High. Her mom's car pulled into the parking lot. Anna got out and waved goodbye to her mother, then headed across campus. She soon spotted Destiny, standing alone next to a tree, eating an apple. She looked really humble.

Anna walked over to her new friend. "Hey, Destiny." She smiled.

Destiny smiled back. "Hello! Wow, you're talking to me? Thanks for not being a stranger. I was afraid you would. That's happened to me so many times."  
>Anna's heart cracked. How could anyone not like this girl? "Don't worry, I'm really your friend." She gave her best smile and wrapped an arm around Destiny. "Come on. You can help me register here."<p>

Thirty minutes later, it was almost time for first period. Anna and Destiny walked out of the front office. "Wow! You've got your first three periods and your last one with me? I am so stoked!" Destiny cooed.

"Yeah, me too," Anna agreed. "We're gonna have so much fun!" She figured this was how she was supposed to act socially. Her mother was right... she had been fairly antisocial back in their old town.

The bell rang, meaning there was only five minutes left to get to class before you were considered tardy. "Come on, let's get moving," said Destiny. "Mr. Johnson's a real hard ass if you're late."

Anna and Destiny walked a few hallways away to Mr. Johnson's Spanish class. Anna had already taken a semester of Spanish back in her old town, so she figured this would be pretty easy. They walked in, along with a horde of other students. Mr. Johnson didn't arrive until exactly 8:00. Nobody ever saw him, he just magically seemed to appear.

The two friends sat down in the front row. A skinny, yet muscular and very handsome guy walked in and flashed Anna a cute smile. Anna smiled back. The guy sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm Tommy Cooper. What's your name?"

"Anna Tillman," Anna replied warmly. "This is my first day here."  
>"I noticed," said Tommy. "I haven't seen you around." He blinked. "But I'd like to."<br>Anna's heart melted. She nearly squealed. Tommy had just flirted with her! She looked over at Destiny, expecting a smile of happiness, but Destiny didn't look too thrilled at all. She crossed her arms. "I see you've made a new friend."

Anna shrugged. "Yeah, so? You're still my number one." She punched Destiny's shoulder lightly.

Destiny sighed. "Just... watch out. Tommy's in with a pretty wild crowd."  
>Anna raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Like a gang?"<p>

"Not exactly..." Destiny sighed. "I don't know how to explain it."  
>Before Anna could reply, the bell rang, and in walked the teacher.<p>

"HELP ME!"

Anna was back in the boiler room. There seemed to be no escape, and it seemed like she had been in here for hours. The man was close. She could feel it.

Anna ran back up the stairs and down the little aisle. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

The man's sinister laugh filled the air. Where was he?

Anna backed against the wall... and fell backward. She hit a hard surface. The ground, duh. Anna quickly rolled over. She was at the end of the walkway of her house. It was nighttime, and the street was peaceful, as it had been the night before. The sound of little girls singing broke the silence.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your cricifix_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again_

Anna spotted three little girls jumping rope over next to the hedges. Admittedly, they were very creepy. Anna felt bad about thinking this way toward little girls, but... they were.

Anna slowly walked down the walkway, past the little girls. She stepped up onto the front porch and grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly. She pushed the door open and walked inside. Whoa. What had happened here? Cobwebs hung everywhere. All the furniture was gone. Anna was surrounded by pure darkness.

"Mom?" she called.

"In here, honey," Heather called from the kitchen.

Anna sighed in relief at hearing a fimiliar voice. She shut the door and walked to the kitchen. She totally forgot she was still in her nightgown. "Mom, what's wrong with the lights?" she asked.

Her mother stood over at the stove, her back turned toward her. "You shouldn't be out this late, young lady."

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. It won't happen again. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now..." Anna turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait."

Anna turned back to her mother. "Yeah?"

"You need to have some spaghetti and meatballs." As she said this, Heather's voice changed dramatically to a deep, evil voice. The man's voice. She turned around, and Anna saw that it wasn't her mother. No.

_It was the man._

In his hands, he held a large pot of spaghetti noodles and _eyeballs. _They were squirming all over each other, the pupils dilated. Anna moaned in disgust.

"What's the matter, Anna?" the man asked. "Do you not like meatballs? You can also have pizza." He held out a pan with a large pizza on it. But instead of pepperoni, ham, and mushrooms, the pizza had fingernails, eyelashes, and other body parts.

Anna nearly fainted. She backed away and ran toward the door. It was locked. Perfect.

"RAH!"

The man appeared next to Anna. She screamed. He put one of his claw fingers to her neck. "What's the matter? Not hungry right now? Well then, off to bed!" He slashed at her nightgown, tearing it. Anna screamed and ran upstairs, the man laughing maniacally behind her.

Anna ran down the hallway to what USED to be her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She looked around... and was back in the boiler room. What was going on?

Anna ran down the stairs to the bottom floor and rushed anywhere her legs would take her. "Help me, please!" she screamed.  
>She stopped when she heard the screech she dreaded. He was coming.<p>

Anna looked forward again. He stood before her and raised his claws. "Hello!"

Anan screamed, jumping up in bed. "NO!" she yelled.

Heather rushed in and grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "Anna! Anna! Calm down! Anna!"

Anna's eyes shot open and she looked at her mother. "What... where am I?"

"You're in your bed," Heather replied, a concerned look on her face. "Where else would you be?" She noticed Anna's nightgown then. "What... happened?"

Anna looked down, shock washing over her body. "The... the man in my dream... he did that..." she choked out.

Heather looked at her. "What?"

Anna shook her head, realizing that sounded over-the-top stupid. "Nothing, Mom. Probably just my nails. I need to cut them." She held up her hand... her nails had already been cut.

But Heather sensed that Anna wanted her to go away, so she stood up. "If you need me, you know where I'm at. Love you."

"Love you, mom." Anna lay back down as her mother left the room. She just lay there. There was no way she was going back to sleep. It felt as if the man was still in there with her.

Watching her.

Waiting for her to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's head lay on her desk in Spanish class. Her eyes kept fluttering open and then snapping shut again. She was trying her hardest to stay awake, but it was getting more and more difficult as class went on. She had never gotten back to sleep after her nightmare the night before. It seemed like the only thing she ever dreamed about anymore was that man. Who was he? What did he want with Anna? Why did all her dreams about him feel so real?

"Ms. Tillman?"

Anna groggily lifted her head up to look at Mr. Johnson. "Yeah?"

Mr. Johnson stood at her desk. "I know you're still new to this school, but that is no excuse for you to fall asleep in my class. Don't come in like this anymore. Understand?"

Anna nodded and tried to smile. No use. "Okay, I'll try and get more sleep tonight." Pssh, yeah right.

Mr. Johnson nodded. There was a knock at the door, and he went to answer it. Destiny tapped Anna's shoulder to get her attention. "Anna, what's wrong?" Destiny asked.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Just these dreams I've been having."

"Dreams?" Tommy leaned across the aisle. "What kind of dreams?"

Anna sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a recurring nightmare about this man with-"

"Knives for fingers."

Anna's eyes widened. "How did you know that...?"

Before Tommy could respond, the bell rang. Anna and Destiny quickly gathered up their things and headed to their next class.

Tommy walked up to his room and dropped his backpack onto the floor. His ten-year-old little brother followed him in. "So can I use your laptop?"  
>Tommy made a face. "What? What for?"<p>

"Umm... research." The kid tried not to make it obvious he really wanted to play games online. "It's for a project for..."

"Yeah, go ahead." Tommy was too tired to argue with him. "Just don't hurt it, and bring it back when you're done."

His brother smiled. "Thanks."  
>"No problem, Anthony."<br>As soon as Anthony was gone, Tommy fell onto his bed. He couldn't go to sleep. He hadn't slept in nearly a week. If he fell asleep... what would happen?

He needed sleep. BAD.

"Just for a little bit..." he mumbled. He decided to set his alarm clock for fifteen minutes. That way if he had the nightmare, he wouldn't have to deal with it for long.

RIIIIIIIIING.

Tommy's alarm clock buzzed loudly on his nightstand. His eyes opened and he reached over to shut it off. He stood up and yawned and stretched. He walked across the room and walked out of his bedroom to the hallway into darkness. What...?

The hallway was very dark. No lights seemed to be on. What had happened?

"Mom?" Tommy yelled. "Dad? Anthony?"

Nobody answered.

A light suddenly appeared... it was a candle. Tommy looked down and noticed a little girl was carrying it. She looked up at him, her face full of innocence. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," said Tommy. "What... what are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Follow me." The girl grabbed Tommy's hand and led him down the hallway, using the candle to guide them.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked, very confused. This didn't even look like his house anymore.  
>"You're one of his children," the girl said, ignoring Tommy's question. "We are all his children."<p>

"Whose children?" Tommy asked. This was getting freaky.

"All the children of Elm Street belong to him," said the little girl.

"Belong to who?"

The little girl stopped and turned to look up at him. He yanked his hand away from hers when, in the candlelight, he saw that _she had no eyes. _It seemed they had been plucked right of her skull. Blood seeped down from the sockets.

"What the fuck!" Tommy yelled.

The little girl smiled, her voice changing into... the man's voice. "You're all my children. All of you Elm Street kids are my children. You. That bitch Anna you have a crush on."

"What?" Tommy backed into a wall.

"Anna, you shit!" the manly-voiced girl replied. "Anna! Anna! Anna! You have a crush on her!"

"No, I don't..." Tommy didn't know why he was trying to convince this person he didn't have a crush on Anna. One, he did, and two, there was a bigger matter at hand here.

The girl dropped her candle, and the room lit up. The man suddenly appeared in Tommy's face and put a claw to his throat. Tommy screamed, and the man said, "Shh. Why are you screaming?"

"Leave me alone!" Tommy begged. "I'll give you money! Anything you want!"

The man laughed. "You dumbfuck, this is a dream! I don't need money!"

"Then what do you want?" Tommy cried.

The man raised his claws. "I want you to PAY!" He swung them down.

RIIIIIIIIIIING.

Tommy jumped up in bed, sweat pouring off of him. He looked around... he was back in his room. He got up and ran out into the hallway... everything seemed normal. Then he noticed a stinging in his lower left arm. He looked down and saw it.

Blood covered his arm up to his elbow. There were four fairly deep claw marks across it. Tommy grabbed it. "What the fuck..." Where had this come from?

The man. That man... he had done this.

But how?

The next day at school, Destiny stood at Anna's locker watching her get her books out for Spanish. "So, what do you think about Tommy?" Anna asked. "You know, lookwise?"

Destiny made a face and shrugged. "Uh… cute?"

Anna yawned. "Yeah, he's cute."

Destiny smiled. "Another rough night?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. I don't know how I'll make it through the day. I haven't slept in three nights." She yawned again.

"I haven't slept in a week."  
>Anna turned around and faced Tommy. "Oh, hey, Tommy!" Anna chirped as cheerfully as she could.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tommy asked.

Anna nodded. "Sure. Destiny, why don't you go on to class without me?"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked off.

Anna turned back to Tommy. "Why haven't you slept in a week?"

Tommy held his bandaged arm up. Anna gasped. "Jeez, what happened? Did a dog maul you?"

"No… it happened in my dream," Tommy replied. "I know it sounds stupid, but… it's true. Don't call me crazy."

Anna made a face. "In your dream? That's… crazy." Her mind went back to the other night, when she woke up and her nightgown had been clawed, just like in her dream.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," said Tommy, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, I believe you!" said Anna. "It… happened to me, too."

Tommy perked up. "Really? What happened?"

"The other night, in my dream, this man… he slashed my nightgown open, and when I woke up, it had really happened."

"What did the man look like?" Tommy asked, intrigued.

"He wore… this dirty old hat," Anna explained. "He had on a red and green striped sweater. His face was very burned. And you know about the knives."

"Anna… you dreamed about the same freak I did!" Tommy cried.

Anna's eyebrow arched. "What? No way! That's impossible!" The bell rang. Anna started to walk off. "Come on. We'll be late."

Tommy sighed. They'd have to discuss it more later.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hello, loyal readers! I LOVE that you're reading my story, "The House on Elm Street". However, I don't see this story going anywhere as of right now. I feel really inspired to write other stuff, and this story just doesn't seem to be doing anything.

Maybe I'll do another _Scream _fic. As of now, I'm working on a fanfic for the show _Victorious _(ikr? Didn't think I'd ever write one either). And eventually, I'll probably return to this story, mostly because I won't feel at all accomplished if it doesn't get completed one way or another. It's just that at the time… I don't feel this is going places. I know it can, but I don't know what to do with it. If ForeverNocturnal wants it, he/she can have it lol. He/she is an absolutely AMAZING author, and I'd kinda like to see what she does. At least then it'd definitely get finished and get a proper ending.

Sorry, for whoever reads this story, but I'm done for now. Eventually, I'll probably complete it, but for now it's on hatius. Thanks for reading.

Yours truly,

Fan-O-Jill


End file.
